A New Life
by RayneNyght22
Summary: At the age of 7 most people had to think about what to play with their friends or what snack they wanted. Yugi however can think of nothing but the fact that he lost his parents. Now ten years later still feeling the pain of his loss he finds himself in a whole new life and has to learn how to live again. Rated T but I write as i go so it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. Heres a one shot I've wanted to do for about five months now. Hehes since I can't do any actual updates from now till I settle into my dorm and schedule I'm gonna one shots I have listed to do.**

Yugi was just 7 years old when he lost his parents. He was at school when it happened. He was called to the principal's office during recess. He knew he didn't do anything wrong but he was still nervous.

After being told to go right in Yugi walked into the office to find his grandpa sitting in one of the seats, a police officer standing against a wall and his principal sitting at his desk. His stomach twisted as he immediately knew something bad happened.

"Yugi please come sit." the principal said.

Yugi nodded and sat in the chair next to his grandpa's.

"Yugi." Solomon took his hand. "Your...your parents were in an accident."

"What?" Yugi asked his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry Yugi." his principal said softly.

"Th-They'll be ok right? Right grandpa?" Yugi looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yugi they didn't make it. They...they're in heaven now." Solomon said.

Yugi felt his heart break. "No. No you're wrong. Mommy and daddy can't be gone. No they can't leave me." he cried.

Solomon pulled him close. "I'm so so sorry Yugi."

"Mommy. Daddy." Yugi cried clinging to his grandfather.

Soon after they left the school. Solomon took Yugi to his house. He'd be his guardian from now on. Solomon sat Yugi down in the living room.

"Yugi you're gonna live with me now ok." Solomon said.

Yugi didn't respond. Didn't react. He just sat there looking down.

"I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you ok." Solomon said. Still nothing.

Solomon sighed. "Let's get you to bed." He picked him up and took him to the bedroom he already had for when Yugi spent nights over. Put him in the bed before kissing his head. "Goodnight Yugi." He left Yugi so he could sleep.

Yugi stared up at the ceiling. His mom and dad were gone. He was alone.

It was the day of the funeral and Yugi was in the suit his grandfather got him. He stood next to his grandfather who held his hand as relatives and family friends filed into the funeral home. Its been two weeks and Yugi hasn't spoken since the day he found out. Not to the teachers, not to Solomon, and he especially closed off councilors. he hated them the most. most tried to tell him it would get easier.

Yugi sat in the front row still staring down. the ceremony went flawlessly. Yugi walked over to the caskets with his grandfather. Solomon made closed casket. he refused to let Yugi see them. he wanted him to remember them only how they were the last morning he had with them. after the ceremony and burial they went for the food. Yugi refused food. as he did most days.

Yugi wasn't stupid. he heard what people saying about him. He knew everyone thought he was sent over the edge. He'd never made friends in school. he made the exact opposite actually. he made enemies. bullies. he stuck to himself and his parents. whenever they went somewhere that had people, even other kids for him to play with he clung to his mother. never talked to anyone. not even relatives. he would hide himself in his room for hours a day only coming out for food and to go to the bathroom.

Yugi knew they all thought he was weird from the start and that they all believed this sent him over the edge. He wasn't crazy. no he didn't cry as much as everyone expected but he hasn't come to terms with it yet. it hasn't hit him that his parents were gone forever. he woke every morning expecting to find his mother smiling and ready to give him his morning kiss. his father reading the paper at the table. but instead he woke up to nothing but his grandfather giving him a pity filled look with an "How are you today?" that was code for "Are you ready to get over it already?". he hated it. he just wanted his mom and dad back but that would never happen. he'd never see them again.

sure his family believed there was a god. granted he wasn't raised going to church or anything but they believed there was at least a better place waiting for them. yugi couldn't see it though. he couldn't see his parents smiling on a big puffy cloud. he just saw nothing. no cloud and no parents. nothing.

"Solomon you must have him taken to therapy." Yugi heard his great aunt say.

"Well i'm try to avoid that-" Solomon started.

"You can't. Look at him. His parents died two weeks ago and he has no emotion. Nothing. He's like some…black hole." She said.

"Ruth I respect you so i will disregard what you just said about my grandson but be warned i you ever say anything like that about him again i will make you pay. Yugi is not a black hole, he is not crazy, or emotionless. he is heartbroken. He is 7 years old and has lost the two people he's ever been closest to. And his parents of all people. I suggest you back off." Solomon said.

She scoffed before walking off.

Solomon sighed as everyone stare at him. He had been thinking for a while about what to do with Yugi and he'd come to his decision. He went to the small boy and lifted his chin. "We're moving."

 **Ok so i was gonna make this a one shot but i'm gonna make it longer. hehes. well i got exactly one week before i leave for college for the first month or so don't expect many updates. sorry its gonna be really busy. please keep watch though i might be able to get random ones in here and there. bye byez from Neko Nico Ni!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all here's an update of New Life! Hope you enjoy it!**

Yugi walked into the shop to find it empty. Here he was 17 and living with his grandfather. It was the anniversary and he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to get to his room and sleep the rest of the day away. It was torture having school on this day.

They had moved to a new city and soon settled in. Yugi hadn't made any new bullies but he also didn't make friends either. His grandfather gave up on councilors and let him sort out his feelings on his own. He was doing better but the pain never went away.

He walked up to the house part of the building and threw his bag down. Just about to go up to his room he gets cut off by his grandfather.

"Yugi perfect. You're home." Solomon said.

"Uh yeah well I'll be in my roo-" Yugi started but Solomon cut him off.

"Oh no. Come on." Solomon grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the living room.

"Grandpa I'm um not in the mood for it today. And you should be in bed. You're sick." Yugi said.

"I know very well what day it is my boy but please talk to this man." Solomon said.

"What man? Grandpa please I'm fine. I just want to be left alone." Yugi said.

"I know I know but please." Solomon said

Yugi sighed. "Fine. But just for a little bit."

"Ok ok." Solomon said bringing him into the living room.

Yugi looked to find a man that looked like him only older. He looked at Yugi with piercing red eyes that made Yugi's heart race. He gulped and looked to his grandfather.

"Sit." Solomon said.

Yugi sat across from the man. He looked at him.

"Introduce yourself." Solomon said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm Yugi."

"Atem." the man said smiling briefly.

Yugi froze for a second he could have sworn he saw...no that was impossible. He must have been seeing things.

"I'm gonna get you two drinks. Talk Yugi." Solomon said before going into the kitchen.

Yugi rolled his eyes before looking at Atem. He sat silent for a bit not sure what to say. "So um where are you from?"

"Somewhere far away from here." Atem said.

Yugi furrowed his brows. "What's the name of the place?"

"You wouldn't know it. It's in a non-existent world." Atem said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked.

"Oh don't worry about it." Atem waved him off.

Yugi's eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you here?"

"Your grandfather and I ran into each other and we discussed things." Atem said.

"Things? What things?" Yugi asked. By this point he was growing more suspicious by the minute.

"Oh come now that was a private conversation between your grandfather and I. It doesn't concern you." Atem grinned. It wasn't a particularly friendly grin either. That's when Yugi saw them again.

So he wasn't imagining things. He did see what he thought he saw...fangs.

But how? They had to be fake right? There was no way they were real. Vampires didn't exist. Right? Right!?

"What are you staring at?" Atem asked. He looked at Yugi with annoyance.

Yugi looked at him. "Are you a-"

"Here we go drinks. I do apologize Atem all I have is juice milk soda and water. I thought you might like some soda." Solomon said bring in a tray of drinks.

"Oh no that's perfect thank you." Atem said politely. Yugi noticed his demeanor change completely. He gulped as Solomon placed his favorite type of soda in front of him on the coffee table.

Yugi watched Atem as he appeared to take a sip but he could see he didn't swallow. He narrowed his eyes at the man again. What was he hiding?

After some small talk Solomon stood "Well I'll let you two talk. I must get some rest. Yugi be polite to Atem. He is the grandson of an old friend of mine." He said before leaving to go to bed.

Yugi watched Atem trying to hide his nerves. "So you do know my grandfather."

"Well yes." Atem nodded

"Why didn't you just say that?" Yugi asked.

"You didn't ask." Atem smirked.

Yugi glared.

"Now you were going to ask me a question. What by chance was that question?" Atem's smirk widened revealing the fangs again.

Yugi looked at them then returned his focus on Atem. "What are you?"

Atem laughed quietly and coldly. "So you did notice."

Yugi gulped. "A-are you gonna answer my question or not?" Yugi tried to sound strong.

"I suppose I could." Atem said if thinking it over. Yugi glared. "But."

"But what?" Yugi growled.

"But it'd be more fun to show you." Atem stood and before Yugi could blink he was leaning over him pinning him to the couch. Yugi's eyes widened.

"W-what are you doing? Get off." Yugi struggled

Atem smirked. "You know the deal was to wait but I'd love to have you now."

Yugi looked at him. "W-what are you talking about? What deal?"

"Hmm." Atem exhaled in annoyance. He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. "I see you weren't told."

"Told what?" Yugi asked sitting up slowly.

"Of our betroval." Atem said sitting back down.

"Uh what?" Yugi asked nervously. "We're not betrothed."

"Oh no? Tell me did your mother leave you anything? A ring perhaps?" Atem asked.

"Y-yes but wait how'd you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because it was the ring she chose for your wedding. Our wedding." Atem said.

"W-we're not getting married. You're lying." Yugi said.

"No i'm afraid he's not." Solomon said coming in. "He is however breaking one of the rules of the deal."

"So have you." Atem said.

"I know. And I've apologized for that but I simply couldn't let him be raised knowing you." Solomon said.

Yugi looked between them. "Grandpa it's true and you knew about it?"

"Yes." Solomon sighed. "When you turn 18 Yugi you are to be married to Atem Kodai the next king of the Vampire Realm."

"What? No." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Solomon said. "But you were chosen by Atem's father."

"I must say though I'm happy about it." Atem said smirking.

Yugi glared at him. "I'm not marrying you. No matter what deal. It's my life and you can piss off." He stood.

"Yugi wait please." Solomon said.

"No. I can't believe you'd hide this from me. I'm betrothed? To a vampire? How could you not tell me?" Yugi asked.

"I thought it was best that way. If you grew up knowing I thought you'd grow to resent me and well everyone." Solomon said

"So this was better how?" Yugi asked. "I...I don't need this today. I'm going to see mom and dad." he said and left before Solomon argue it.

He couldn't believe it. He was betrothed to a vampire. Not to mention vampires are real! What the hell was going on? His parents knew? Grandfather? Who else knew? Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked to the store. He bought flowers before going to the cemetery.

Yugi sighed and looked at his parents' grave stones. Setting flowers on each he sat between them. "Mom, Dad. I don't understand. Why would you agree to this? Why force me to marry someone I don't even know let alone love? Didn't you want more for me?"

He knew he wasn't going to get an answer. After all how would they answer when they passed away 10 years ago?

"You I met you as a child." Yugi looked to find Atem.

"Haven't you done enough damage? Leave me alone." Yugi glared.

"Look kid.." Atem sat in front of him. "...I wasn't happy about this either."

"And yet here you are." Yugi said

"I don't have a choice." Atem said.

"You're the prince of the Vampire Realm. How don't you have a choice?" Yugi asked

"I may be the prince but my father is in charge. At least for now. I can't take over till I have a mate." Atem said

"M-Mate. Me." Yugi said.

"Yes." Atem said. "My father chose you."

"Why me? Why can't you just go find a vampire or a different human? I have plans for my life." Yugi said

"You won't have to worry about anything. Being the queen-"

"Queen? Last I checked I'm guy." Yugi said offended.

"Yes but I will be king. You will be my queen. As such you will help me introduce the Vampire Realm to the Human World." Atem said

"What do you mean introduce?" Yugi asked narrowing his eyes.

"I want the vampires and humans to live as one society. We will have our separate rules and I will still rule over my kind but I want us to be able to go to schools together and live in peace." Atem said

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I believe both sides will benefit from it." Atem said.

Yugi studied him. "How could it possibly benefit humans? Your type drinks our life from us."

"I will have laws. I will not allow any humans to harmed to that extent. Not without consequences." Atem said.

"Well while that's all well and good, I don't want to be in charge of that kind of thing. I just want to live my life peacefully." Yugi said standing. He brushed himself off. "I plan to graduate high school with the top scores and get a scholarship to the college of my choice and work to be a teacher."

"Why do you want to be a teacher?" Atem asked out of the blue.

"Well I love working with kids-"

"Then why not become a caregiver or babysitter?" Atem asked.

"Because well-wait why do you care?" Yugi asked

"I want to get to know my future queen."

"Stop saying that! I'm not marrying you!" Yugi yelled.

"Then let's start from the beginning. I want to get to know you." Atem stood. "Come on. What's the worst that could to happen?"

"You could drain me. Control me. Do whatever you want and I wouldn't be strong enough to stop you." Yugi said simply. "You and I both know that."

"Let me earn your trust Yugi. I won't demand it. I will earn it." Atem said

Yugi narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't get you. You're a prince yet you have no power, you don't know me and yet you want me as your mate, and while I'm being forced into this you want me to want it. Why?"

"Because everyone deserves to want what happens in their lives. Please give me a chance." Atem said

Yugi sighed. "Fine."

Atem nodded. "Thank you."

"Uh huh." Yugi nodded and walked past him. "Oh and by the way."

"Hm?" Atem looked at him.

"Don't just come to my parents' grave willy nilly. This is the only place i can be me on my own just stay away from it unless I bring you here or something like that." Yugi said. "I understand I can't control where you go including here but if you want to earn my trust start by staying away from them."

"Yugi I've known your parents my entire life." Atem said

Yugi looked at him. "They died when I was seven judging from how you look you're not much older than me. So how could you have known them your whole life?" Yugi asked

"Because I may look 17-18 but I'm much older than that. MUCH older." Atem said walking up to him. he grazed his hand on Yugi's face who tensed at the touch.

"How much older?" Yugi asked looking up at him.

"Oh no. A proper vampire does not reveal their age." Atem said.

"Well then as far as I'm concerned you're my age." Yugi said. "Goodbye Atem." he walked away.

When Yugi got home he heard his grandfather on the phone.

"Yes I know what the deal was but I believed it would be better for him to be raised without always having to worry about when your kind would take him from his home." Solomon said.

Yugi hid and listened.

"Yes I know if he grew up knowing he'd be graduating from the school with Atem. Well can't he just take the culture classes? All the others he completed at his current high school." Solomon said. "Can't he just go to both? Please. This is his life you're ripping away from him. I don't know but I will."

Yugi listened.

"I'll persuade him somehow. But for arguments sake if I can't?" Solomon asked before paling. "No you can't take him! Please I'm the only family he has. I will persuade him. I will." he hung up.

Yugi gulped and went out. "Don't bother grandpa."

Solomon jumped and turned to look at him. "Yugi."

"You don't need to persuade me. I will do the culture thing." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry Yugi. You must be so angry and trying to take this all in at once." Solomon said

"I'm fine grandpa." Yugi put on a smile. "I'm adaptable."

Solomon nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm actually just tired. I'll head to bed." Yugi said.

"Ok Yugi." Solomon said before Yugi went upstairs to bed. He was exhausted.

Yugi walked into class 2 minutes early, as he always had, to find Atem sitting in the desk next to him. "You have got to be kidding me." he muttered to himself before going to his desk. After unpacking his stuff he looked at Atem. "Why are you here?"

"Well we have an agreement for me to try to get to know you and such so i figured the best way is during our school times." Atem said.

"So what you're just gonna follow me around like some lost puppy?" Yugi asked as the rest of the class filed in.

"Well i was hoping you'd show me around the school." Atem said

"Why would I want to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Because if you show me around this school I'll show you around my school when you go for your culture classes." Atem said.

Yugi stared a bit blankly. "I'm not going to your school. Whatever school it is."

"Its Royal Blood Private." Atem said. "You gotta go for the classes. It's a school for vampires and their future mates. It's at night and the classes are pretty much the same schedule as here."

"I didn't agree to that." Yugi said.

"Yes you did. You agreed to the classes and that's where they are." Atem said.

"I am not going to a blood sucker school!" Yugi yelled. He froze and realized everyone was now staring at him. He blushed deeply and gave an awkward smile. They all went back to what they were doing.

"Yugi you already agreed and believe me you do not go back on your word to my father." Atem said.

Yugi groaned. "I fucking hate your kind." he growled. "Fine whatever. I'll show you around here if you show me around there. And keep those other leaches from drinking from me."

"No one's going to drink from you. Everyone will know who you are there with. Me." Atem said.

"Yeah sure because humans should just trust the creatures that suck the very life from them." Yugi muttered just before the teacher came in.

Yugi plopped onto his bed. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to eat then go to bed. But he couldn't. He had to do his homework from his first school then eat then go to his second school. Getting up he grabbed his bag and did his homework. By time he finally finished that it was time for dinner.

He sat across from his grandfather as they ate. "I didn't know I had to go to a school for those stupid culture classes." Yugi said

"Sorry, I was afraid you'd refuse if I told you." Solomon said.

Yugi sighed and nodded.

"Oh I have your uniform." Solomon said standing. He went to the living room before coming back. He held what looked like an extremely expensive school uniform.

"You bought that!? Grandpa that's too expensive!" Yugi said

"I didn't Atem's father sent it. I'm assuming he bought it." Solomon said.

Yugi groaned. "Gee great. Fine I'll wear it. Wouldn't want to offend the leaches."

"Now Yugi i've raised you better than to speak that way about someone." Solomon scolded.

"But grandpa that's what they are." Yugi tried to reason.

"They are living being who only do what they need to survive like the rest of us. And tonight I want you on your best behavior understand?" Solomon said.

"Yes grandpa." Yugi muttered. He finished his plate and put it in the sink. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"That's my boy." Solomon said. "I know you don't like this but it is what it is."

"Yeah i get it." Yugi took the uniform and went up to his room. He put it on and looked in the mirror. He hated to admit to himself and he'd never say it out loud but it was very nice uniform. It was the winter uniform though he assumed they always had winter ones because it was colder at night. Wait did vampires even get cold? Anyways. It was white no off white color with golden buttons and trimming in just the right places.

He threw on his sneakers before grabbing some of his extra notebooks and binders and threw them in his bookbag. After tossing it on his back he grabbed his phone and headphones and went down stairs before he grabbed an energy drink.

He walked from the kitchen to the living room to find Atem standing there in a uniform identical to his. "Gee great you're here." he muttered before earning a scolding glare from his grandfather.

"You shouldn't be drinking energy drinks. They're very unhealthy." Atem said.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi asked in a bored tone as he opened his drink. He took a drink. "Sure does taste good though."

Atem gave him a small glare."You don't care do you?"

"I'm the top student in school. Believe me I didn't get there without a ton of these babies. And if you expect me to be up all night for this stupid school then get used to seeing a lot more of these." Yugi said walking past him. "Bye grandpa. See you in the morning." he called before walking out. He heard a sigh come from of them before Atem followed him.

"Yugi school only goes until 3am." Atem said.

"Yes well keep in mind I'm human. I need more sleep than you." Yugi said

"I know. Are gonna be able to do this? Both schools?" Atem asked.

"I have to." Yugi said.

"You could just leave the human school." Atem suggested

Yugi stopped and turned to him looking at him with anger. "What? No! Just because I'm being forced into this doesn't mean I'm giving up my dreams. If you think that will happen you can kiss your hopes of getting close to me gone. This is MY life not yours!" Yugi growled at him before walking again.

"Ok ok I get it." Atem said

"Clearly you don't." Yugi snarled.

"Yugi I understand this is hard and scary but you'll adjust. Being queen will come to be natural." Atem said.

"Shut up. You don't understand anything about me! You show up on the anniversary of my parents' deaths and just expect me to accept all this! Now you suggest i should throw away my chance at getting to achieve what I want to do with my life!? Piss off!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi I just meant you can transfer to Royal Blood and finish your graduation there." Atem said.

"Huh?" Yugi looked at him. "But it's a vampire school."

"Yes. But we have the same courses. What you think we're just a bunch of idiot blood sucking parasites?" Atem asked. Yugi opened his mouth. "No don't answer that." Atem stopped him.

Yugi sighed. "That's great and all but I'm the top student in my school if I transfer now it could ruin everything."

"Or it could be better. Yugi Royal Blood can get you into any college of your dreams. Plus I saw your scores at school you'd thrive at this school." Atem said.

"I….maybe. Just let me try it out alright?" Yugi said

Atem smiled. "Better than a no."

They arrived at the school at about 7:30pm. Atem showed him around before they got everything settled for his schedule and classes.

After Yugi sat listening to a vampire drag on about vampire history amongst other things it was finally time for lunch. He was so glad too. Staying up during night classes after an entire day of day classes was harder than he thought.

"Yugi you ok?" Atem asked

"Yeah just a bit tired." Yugi said.

"Are you hungry? It's time for the humans of the school to have lunch." Atem said. "We can go sit with my friends."

"Um well sure why not?" Yugi sighed. He didn't have the energy to argue with him.

Atem took him to a table in the cafeteria. Yugi looked around at all the students. To be honest the humans looked no different than the vampires. They all looked...normal.

"Guys this is Yugi." Atem said

Yugi looked to find the table filled to the brim with people.

"Um hi." Yugi said.

"Hello. I'm Ryou. And this is Bakura." A boy with white hair said then pointed at the one next to him.

"Hey. I'm Malik and this is Marik." A boy with sandy blonde hair said.

"I'm Jonouchi and this is Seto." A bright blonde said.

"I'm Anzu and this is Serenity." a girl with short brown hair said.

Bakura sniffed the air. "Oh another human."

"This is my um friend." Atem said.

"No this is the fiance." Seto said. "There's no other way he'd be here. Unless he was a human born from a vampire."

"Uh no my parents were human." Yugi said.

"You hungry Yugi? Malik Jonouchi Serenity and I were about to get lunch." Ryou smiled. "We'll help you get yours."

"Um I can't afford the food here." Yugi said feeling embarrassed.

"Yes you can. Just put in your Student ID number." Atem said. "Trust me."

Yugi figured his father had paid for that too. He hated that but…*his stomach growled*...he was hungry. "Ok." he went with them.

He couldn't believe he was here at a vampire school. His life would never be the same would it?

 **Hey all! I promised to update My Neko next but this hasn't been updated in so long I had to do it! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
